Digital video streams represent video using a sequence of still images, called “frames.” Modern video coding techniques can efficiently compress the video stream for many applications such as video conferencing and streaming through bandwidth-limited communication channels. However, packet loss and error may occur during video bitstream transmission, resulting in errors in decoding the bitstream.